wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Earthquake
Canon | Male | Earthquake | MudWing This is a page by me . Please do not edit without permission. Thank you!! Appearance Earthquake is a MudWing that sways with the wind, dances with the flowers, and sings with the birds. He is a graceful dragon, and moves as though the world were smoke and he was passing through it. His delicate snout is often raised in the air with defiance, rebelliousness, and authority. His horns curve sweetly; many MudWings admire and wish for young Earthquake's appearance. His amber tail often coils around his front legs, a nervous habit tha the acquired when he was just a dragonet. Earthquake is entirely a burnt sienna color, with flecks of gold on his underbelly and the underside of his wings. They glint in the light when the sun is particularly bright. Earthquake's eyes are a golden color, a sweet gold that sparkle when he speaks. However, many MudWings do not notice the rather dull, cruel look in his eyes that rarely brake through his handsome appearance. Most dragons love him and want to be his friend based solely off his appearance and nothing else. Personality Earthquake cares too much about his appearance to even worry about his personality. He doesn't care about the evil thoughts that sometimes worm their way into his mind. Earthquake's main focus is his reputation, when it comes to the way he acts. He always wants to seem as though he was that easygoing, charming dragon that dragonesses would dive for and chase him around. But his personality is quite the opposite of that. From the moment he was a young dragonet, Earthquake had thoughts in his mind that most parents would worry about. He had dreams of murdering his family and relaxing in his house, alone, focusing on his appearance and how he felt rather than having to study. History Earthquake was born with 11 other siblings, always challenging them, always competing with them. He was often known as the best looking, but never complimented for anything else. This annoyed him. Of course he had to look good, but what else could he do that would make him be noticed? Thinking, Earthquake trembled lightly, and suddenly a thought popped into his head. He could get good grades ... possibly. However, he realized that while working hard and studying, Earthquake's eyes turned black with lack of sleep, and his wings drooped sadly. He realized that he could not keep this up and stay pretty. So instead, the young dragon worried not about his studies but his looks and his reputation. His parents begged him to do well, to be a good dragonet, but he refused, looking down on them as though they were mere peasants and he was the king. "Leave me alone. I am my own dragon. Am I not?" And so, as Earthquake grew, so did his ego. He became pompous and silly, and eventually, when he was 21 dragon years old, the MudWings around him realized what he had become. "Who are you?" they gasped. "What are you thinking?" Earthquake knew not what to do next. All of his fans, his followers, vanished in one blink of an eye, in one snap of a claw. Embarrassed and horrified, Earthquake fled to a small cave and remained, still thinking and plotting ways to get dragons to like them and get them to betray the ones he hated himself. Relationships Name: His parents Earthquake hated his parents. Everything about them annoyed him to the extreme, and they hated his pompous attitude. This led to a falling out between them, and they currently pretend they have no son named Earthquake. Coding by NightStrike on the Free Formats page of Heliosanctus's Testing Wiki. Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Males Category:Animus Category:LGBT+